


Mama

by MaryBarrens



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Coping, Death References, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Songfic
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid se vzpamatovává z Hotchovy smrti a navštěvuje svoji matku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama

Reid se zhluboka nadechl, aby si dodal odvahu do toho, co ho čekalo. Věděl, že to nebude lehké, nikdy to nebývalo lehké, nikdy, natož teď, když…

Polkl. 

_Co jí mám jenom říct?_

Bude si vůbec pamatovat, co se stalo? 

Automatickým pohybem si vyjel rukou ke krku a stiskl v dlani dva hladké, zlaté, zcela identické prsteny, které mu visely okolo krku, každý na svém vlastním řetízku. Uvažoval už o tom, že je bude nosit na prsteníku, kam správně patřily, jeden vedle druhého, teď když už to nebylo třeba tajit, protože stejně všichni věděli o jejich vztahu, jenže… ne, nebylo to tak správné. To nebyl ten způsob, jak je nosili. Od chvíle, kdy byl do prstenů zevnitř vyryt letopočet a oni si je před knězem vyměnili, společně se slibem, že spolu budou až do konce života, je nosili na krku, na řetízku pod košilí, aby je nikdo neviděl, ale aby je oni mohli cítit přímo nad srdcem. A tak v tom pokračoval. Sám.

_We all carry on_  
 _When our brothers in arms are gone_  


Tohle bylo podruhé, co se od té doby vydal navštívit matku. Seděl ve svém autě, rukama křečovitě svíral volant, tak silně, že měl klouby prstů úplně bílé, jeho dech se zrychlil a stal se povrchním a on začal rychle mrkat, aby zaplašil slzy. Jako by nestačilo, čím si v poslední době prošel, musel to znovu absolvovat se svou matkou? Bylo to… pořád dokola, pořád ta samá písnička. Bylo to únavné, bylo to vyčerpávající. 

Bolelo to a on věděl, že to, co ho čeká, bude ještě horší. 

Sotva se na Dianu dokázal podívat, když vešel do společné místnosti pro pacienty sanatoria. Mírně rozechvělým hlasem ze sebe vydal pár neutrálních pozdravů, když míjel doktory a ošetřovatele, a pak konečně zahlédl na židli u okna matku a pomalu vyrazil jejím směrem. 

Bylo to jako pokaždé, jako by měla nějaký šestý smysl, přijímač, naladěný jenom na něj, protože se po něm ohlédla ještě dříve, než mohla slyšet jeho kroky. Jako by prostě věděla, že tam je. 

Vždycky to vysvětlovala tím, že matka své dítě jednoduše _cítí_.

„Spencere, dítě moje,“ přivítala ho a její tvář se roztáhla do potěšeného úsměvu. Pokusil se jí ho oplatit, usmát se také, alespoň malinko, ale nedokázal to. 

Neusmál se doopravdy už od chvíle, kdy přišel o Hotche. Vlastně ano, jedenkrát. Na Jacka. Smutně. 

„Ahoj, mami,“ došel k ní a políbil ji na tvář. „Jak se cítíš?“ 

Bylo přece o tolik jednodušší bavit se o něčem jiném, o něčem jednoduchém, běžném, normálním. O něčem, co v něm nevyvolávalo příšerné vzpomínky, myšlenky na to, co se stalo, a výčitky svědomí, protože tomu možná mohl zabránit, kdyby jen byl té noci doma, s Aaronem…

_Mohl jsem tomu zabránit? Anebo by nás Foyet prostě zabil oba?_

„Dobře,“ odpověděla Diana pomalu a přimhouřila oči, jak se na něj podezíravě zadívala. Protože ona vždycky poznala, když s ním něco nebylo v pořádku, dokonce i když právě trpěla některou ze svých epizod, poznala, když se trápil. I teď její pohled zjemněl a ona vzala jeho ruce do svých. 

„Co se děje, Spencere?“ zeptala se ho. 

_Mama we all go to hell_  
 _Mama we all go to hell_  


„Proč jsi s sebou nevzal Aarona?“ ptala se Diana se zájmem, ale jemně, konejšivým tónem. Reid si bolestivě skousl spodní ret a uhnul pohledem. Věděl, že to bude bolet, ale nenapadlo ho, že to bude, jako kdyby ho trhali na kusy. I když to měl vědět, měl to předvídat. On přece _věděl_.

Pořád to bylo, jako by mu vzali všechen kyslík, jako by se topil, nemohl dýchat. 

Aaron byl jeho kyslík. Bez něj nemohl žít. 

„Spencere? Proč nepřijel s tebou?“ zopakovala jeho matka otázku, tentokrát o něco silnějším hlasem. 

_Jak je možné, že to nevíš? Že si to nepamatuješ? Říkal jsem ti přece, co se stalo!_

Zavřel na okamžik oči. Nemohl jí to říct, znovu ne. Nemohl jí už znovu vyprávět celý ten děsivý, bolestivý příběh. Nemohl ji už podruhé vidět plakat. A on věděl, že by plakala, protože tehdy, když se to stalo, a on za ní přijel, aby si jí vylil srdce a vyplakal se jí na rameni, objala ho a plakala spolu s ním, oplakávala nejen Aarona, Spencerova manžela, kterého si oblíbila, ačkoli ho příliš neznala, ale i svého syna, který přišel o muže, kterého miloval. Plakala pro dítě, které ztratilo lásku svého života a zůstalo samo. 

Nedokázal by tím projít podruhé. 

_Neptej se!_

_Mama we're all gonna die_  
 _Stop asking me questions, I hate to see you cry_  
 _Mama we're all gonna die_  


Diana se na něj zkoumavě dívala, ale mlčela, neřekla ani slovo, nesnažila se ho donutit, aby promluvil, nenutila ho k ničemu, jen tam byla. Seděla tam s ním, držela ho za ruce a čekala, až se on sám rozhodne mluvit. 

Jenže on nechtěl. 

Nechtěl, protože věděl, že už by to nezvládl říkat podruhé, nezvládl by už znovu to, co by následovalo. 

„Spencere?“ zašeptala jemně a on se zatvářil bolestně. 

_Je mrtvý, mami. Už tři měsíce. Je mrtvý, protože si na něj ten zatracený bastard Foyet počkal v našem společném bytě – právě v ten večer, kdy jsme se s Aaronem pohádali, a já zůstal na noc u Morgana – a ubodal ho. Nebyl jsem u něj, když umíral. A já ti to všechno už jednou povídal, před pár týdny, brečela jsi mi na rameni, když jsi to poslouchala, tak jak je možné, že si to nepamatuješ?!_

Zavřel oči a neřekl z toho ani slovo, namísto toho se donutil slabě se usmát a podívat se na ni, v očích se mu přitom leskly slzy, ale nedovolil jim překonat hradbu víček. 

„Aaron musel zůstat doma,“ řekl slabě. „Jack je nemocný a Haley s ním dneska nemohla zůstat,“ vysvětlil jí se sklopenýma očima. 

Protože, opravdu, jaký to mělo smysl, trápit i ji? 

_Mama we're all full of lies_  
 _Mama we're meant for the flies_  


„Dobrá,“ přikývla jeho matka a mírně se pousmála. Pohladila ho po rameni a jemným pohybem mu shrnula vlasy z čela, v jejím obličeji přitom nebylo nic než čistá, všeobjímající mateřská láska. 

A na něj toho bylo najednou moc, těch pocitů, protože on přece nechtěl, aby to tak dopadlo, nechtěl, aby Hotch zemřel, on Hotche miloval a nikdy o něj nechtěl přijít, slíbil mu to přece i před knězem, nechtěl, aby Jack musel vyrůstat bez otce, stejně jako on, nechtěl žít bez Aarona…

Jenže teď byl Aaron po smrti a on nevěděl, jestli se kdy naučí žít s tím, že zůstal opět sám a že tomu nedokázal zabránit. 

_Proč se to muselo stát zrovna nám, mami?_

Dlouho zadržované slzy si konečně našly svou cestu z jeho očí a on se rozvzlykal, hlasitě a zoufale, nedokázal to zastavit, nemohl přestat, a tak jen natáhl paže ke své matce a ona ho bez zaváhání objala, obemkla kolem něj paže a držela ho v pevném, konejšivém objetí a hladila ho prsty po vlasech a on se jí choulil v náručí jako dítě, s dlaní položenou naplocho na hrudi, přímo přes ty dva prsteny, zatímco ona mu šeptala do ucha tichá slůvka útěchy, šeptala mu, že to bude zase dobré…

A přestože věděl, že to není pravda, že už to nikdy dobré nebude, věděl, že tohle – to objetí, podpora a milosrdné lži – je to nejvíc, co od ní teď může dostat. 

_Mama, Mama, Mama, ohhhh_  
 _Mama, Mama, Mama_  


_(My Chemical Romance - Mama)_


End file.
